


The Beloved Baggins of Bag-End

by Cookie_Lollie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is terrified of everyone, Bilbo is too adorable, Community: kink_meme_esp, Everybody Wants Bilbo Baggins, Multi, Smaug would probably add Bilbo to his hoard just to melt from his adorableness, arguably the most adorable of the West, everyone keeps almost killing poor Bilbo, everyone starts to fawn and motherhen him because he's always on the verge of tears, most adorable of the Shire, that urge to smother and hug something adorable to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Lollie/pseuds/Cookie_Lollie
Summary: The Baggins (at least Bilbo and Frodo) just have this thing where they 'accidentally' get extremly loved by the Durin line.or:The Durins (and select others) have a serious obsession for Baggins.Bonus:+100 if Elrond joins in on this with Rivendale Elves+1000 if Gandalf is 'selling' Bilbo and his 'pictures'.+10000 if Balin and Dwalin count as Durin line. And the Company joins in for kicks.+100000 if Thranduil and ALL the Mirkwood elves join in because omg Baggins are so adorbs.+The Internet if someone yells, "LET ME LOVE YOU."





	The Beloved Baggins of Bag-End

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this @ kink_meme and didn't see anyone pick it up so I decided to take it out of sheer desperation because I wanted to read it. This is the 2nd best thing for me.
> 
> I felt like making him 33 instead of 50 because that's when Hobbits come of age. Think about it: we don't really feel grown-up when we turn 18 or 21 and feel anxious. Bilbo's just one big bundle of nerves at this point and it takes him 17 years to simmer down.

**1\. The Shire**

 

The Shire was in unanimous agreement that Bilbo Baggins was the most precious of them all. He must have been molded by the Green Lady's tender hands herself, for him to be so beautiful. It was unlike an Elven beauty in which there was an ethereal look to them. His features were soft and remarkably similar to a babe yet sharper around the edges, making him simply  _adorable._

No one had the heart to scold him, even when he did something particularly mischievous. Only Belladona was able to tame her little spitfire, immune to his charms as she had raised him as the babe who once suckled on her bosom. Not even poor Bungo was strong enough to resist his son and his tearfully pleading eyes. 

His laughter was like the tinkling of soft bells, lovely to anyone who could hear him laugh so cheerfully. The way his smile seemed to light up the entire vicinity was telling of the effect he seemed to have on Hobbiton. 

 

**2\. Gandalf**

If Gandalf had any say, the best race in all of Middle Earth had to be Hobbits. They were such peaceful creatures with no interest in sating their greed. If they wanted something, they would simply ask the nearest source or grow it themselves because there was nothing a Hobbit wanted more than food. The only thing that needed to be sated was a Hobbit's hunger and even then, Hobbits lived contently with seven meals a day. 

No other race would be able to give away presents on their birthday for they were far more preferable to receiving them. Men, Dwarves, and even Elves were all greedy to their own faults. But Hobbits, completely undeserving of Saruman's disregard, were incredibly ordinary folks capable of the greatest of feats  _because_ of their simple way of life. 

And that is why, when Gandalf first laid his eyes upon Bilbo Baggins, a fauntling celebrating his tenth birthday, he learned that it was possible to love the race even more. Bilbo was smaller than a normal Hobbit child in every way, just below his knee and with small feet for a Hobbit but still larger than other race's standards. 

In the sunlight, Bilbo's honey-blond curls of hair glimmered with a golden sheen and his eyes, greener than the pastures of the Shire, sparkled with delight. His cheeks were chubby and pink and made him look like a cherub sent by the Green Lady to soothe and heal the broken hearts of Middle Earth. 

 

**3\. Thorin's Company: Dwalin**

 

 Dwalin was the first to arrive before the round and green door with a  _burglar for hire_ scratched through the paint coat. After pounding his fist against the door three times as customary, the door was swiftly opened and he was met by the most peculiar creature. He had never seen a hobbit before but had seen a handful lingering to water their flowers, presumably ones that bloomed at night as Balin had once informed him.

This hobbit seemed much shorter than the hobbits he had seen as he just barely reached his shoulder, but Dwalin had always been tall for a dwarf. Dwalin figured the halfling had never seen a dwarf before as he seemed to quail at the intimidating sight Dwalin made. His eyes were quite large and widened even more while his soft, plushy pink lips trembled slightly. 

"Dwalin, at your service," he introduced with a slight incline of his head in acknowledgement. 

The halfling stared at him in surprise and wonder before he hurried to reciprocate the greeting. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." 

Dwalin took it as permission to enter his burrow and walked inside. His stomach lowly growled in hunger and anticipation. "Where is it?" he inquired, deciding to give the soft creature time to get used to him. A burglar he may be, but burglars engaged in sneakiness and deception, not in camaraderie with warriors and the like. But more than giving the burglar a break, Dwalin wanted the nice and warm meal he was promised by the wizard.

"It?" Master Baggins questioned softly. He tilted his head to the side slightly and his brow furrowed in a bit of confusion. He made such an endearing sight, his honeycomb curls bobbing at the movement while his jade green eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what Dwalin was referring to. 

Dwalin cleared his throat, pretending to have not noticed the flinch from the halfling. "Supper," he clarified. 

Bilbo led him to a table near the kitchen with a steaming bowl of stew, a plate each of roasted potatoes, grilled steak, and rolls of bread stuffed with cheese and chive. Dwalin's tongue salivated and was about to seat himself when the door knocked again. Master Bilbo excused himself to answer the door. He took the opportunity to scavenge around the kitchen and proceeded to try his hand at getting cookie in the jar; sugar was scarce in Ered Luin and he always surrendered any to Lady Dis to use to feed Kili and Fili. 

Dwarrows by the tens would surely be tripping over themselves to court Master Bilbo, Dwalin was certain. His cooking was divine, and while his features didn't exactly fit the bill to Dwarvish beauty, he knew a number of Dwarrows who would court the halfling at first sight. He would have to look out for the halfling as he wouldn't put it past Kili and Fili to tease the hobbit incessantly. Plus, they would likely encounter a handful of elves who would no doubt, try and take the halfling for themselves. 

Master Bilbo was something precious, something that would need to be cherished dearly and protected. 


End file.
